codenamekidsnextdoorkndfandomcom-20200214-history
Numbuh 3
Numbuh 3 (Kuki Sanban) Is A Japanese Happy Go Lucky Kids Next Door Operative.. She's The Nurse,Hamsters CareTaker,And Divisionairy Tactics Expert Of Sector V. Numbuh 3's Weapon Is The Kids Next Door THUMPER (Teddy Hurling Ultra Microwave Powered Ejection Riffle). Numbuh 3 Loves And Adores Rainbow Monkeys And Fanitizes Them Too. She will soon be the Head Of The Rainbow Monkey Corperation. Numbuh 3 Loves Parties So Much,She Wears A Party Dress For Amer's Birthday And A Pink Party and White Dress For Tea Parties. She Even Wears The Party Dress For The Kids All Town Contarian. Numbuh 3 Has A Crush On Numbuh 4. She saves Numbuh 4 everytime. Numbuh 3 Is In Love With Her New Teammate,Numbuh 478.She's the luckiest Operative To Fall In Love With Such A Cute Operative Like Numbuh 478. Numbuh 3 Hugs Numbuh 478 For The 1st Time. She then Falls In Love WIth Numbuh 478 After He Saved Her From Kaptain K.Rool's Cannon. Numbuh 478 Defeated K.Rool But Numbuh 478 got injured while fighting with K.Rool. Numbuh 3 Took Amer Into Her Room and Put Him On Her Bed and Took Very Good Care Of Him. After He Felt Better,Numbuh 3 took him to the closet and Kissed Him. Then She Hugs Him As A Sign Of The Love She Has For Him. Personality Numbuh 3 Has Always Shown A Big Love Affection Towards Numbuh 478. She Took Him To Her Favorite Spots And He Took Her To His Favorite Spots. Numbuh 3 even played Rainbow Monkeys with Numbuh 478. Numbuh 3 even plays around with him by wearing her party dress and and putting her 1 finger around Amer's head and dancing around him. She even Danced With Him Afterwards. Numbuh 3 smiled and giggled and then she tickled Numbuh 478 Repeatedly. She Took Numbuh 4 and Numbuh 478 To The Kids All Town Contarian and danced with them. Numbuh 3 loves Numbuh 478 and Numbuh 4 so much. Numbuh 3 Cares For Numbuh 478 Just Like A Baby. Numbuh 3 Ultimately Marries Numbuh 4 On Operation INTERVIEWS. Numbuh 3 Marries Numbuh 478 When Reaching The End Of Amer's Adventures: The Movie (The Final Battle) Amer Vs K.Rool. Numbuh 3 Tickles Numbuh 478 Repeatedly. Numbuh 478 messed with Numbuh 3 and he got beaten up on his back Numbuh 3 Loves To Sit On Numbuh 478's Back And Belly. She Sometimes Sits On Numbuh 478's Back, Sometimes Times She Sits On His Belly. Numbuh 3 Even Opens Numbuh 478's Shirt and then Spanks Him On His Back Repeatedly. Numbuh 3 Even Rubs Numbuh 478's head when he's crying and then kisses his forehead. Numbuh 3's sister is Mushi and her Parents Are Kani And Genki. Numbuh 3 usually spends some quality time tickling Numbuh 478 repeatedly.Numbuh 3 falls in love with Numbuh 478 after he saved her from Kaptain K.Rool's Blunderbuss Cannon. Numbuh 3 Kept On Kissing Numbuh 478 Because She Loves Him. Numbuh 3 Hugs Him Sometimes. Numbuh 3 Takes Very Good Care Of Numbuh 478 And Treats Him As Her New Baby. Numbuh 3 kept tickling Numbuh 478's belly button even more. In Opreation DATE, Numbuh 3 Dances With Numbuh 478 and Numbuh 4. Numbuh 3 Takes A Big Burden Responsobility And Care Towards Numbuh 478. She loves Hamsters. Numbuh 3 Loves And Adores Rainbow Monkeys And Knows About Rainbow Monkeys and Cares about them and wodn't even let Wally destroy her Rainbow Monkeys. Numbuh 3 loves anything thats cute. Numbuh 3 takes good care of Amer by tickling 6 him repeatedly and beating up Amer's back and having a playdate with him. she loves having Numbuh 478 around. Category:Characters Category:Crying